On the Same Page
by smallearthcat
Summary: After a confrontation between Cappie and Evan, they reconsider their past and move forward. Cappie/Evan slash.


Cappie and Evan stand a foot apart from each other, breathing heavily. Cappie's eyes are wide, his face pulled into an expression of confusion as he stares at Evan. Evan stands with his fists clenched and his head tilted down slightly, wondering how they even got here. Here being Cappie's room at Kappa Tau.

Of course, the real shocker is that mere seconds before, they had been making out like their lives depended on it. They remain in awkward silence for what feels to Evan like forever, and finally, he can't take it anymore and runs down the stairs and out of the house as fast as possible. Cappie collapses onto his bed, wondering when the hell his life had gotten so crazy.

Evan and Cappie stumbled into their dorm room after their first party at Kappa Tau, drunk enough that Cappie had a fleeting moment of relief that they were able to make it back without getting lost. He didn't relish the thought of having to try to sleep in the nearest campus building during his first week there.

Cappie was pretty sure that Evan was worse off than he was, not even able to stand on his own. Cappie tried to drop him onto his bed, but Evan wouldn't let go of him, and they both ended up falling.

Cappie suddenly found himself lying half on top of Evan, and when he brought his chin down to look at Evan, their faces were inches apart. Cappie was never sure later which one of them initiated the kiss…mostly because everything went a little fuzzy after that, and the next thing he could remember, his hand was up Evan's shirt, Evan's hand was down his pants, and he was getting hard.

Things continued to spiral out of control from there, and Cappie couldn't do anything other than just go with it. He was the type of guy who'd try pretty much anything once anyway, especially if he was drunk. In no time, they were both naked to the waist and Evan was fumbling his way through pushing his pants off. Cappie gave a brief thought to how stupid an idea this really was, but it was gone the next second.

"Cappie, Cappie. I wan…I want you to fuck me."

Cappie was too startled by that to do much of anything but stare at Evan with his mouth hanging open. And then he must have agreed, because the next thing he was aware of was tight and heat and a look of discomfort mixed with trust on Evan's face.

Evan didn't look like he was feeling particularly good, and he wasn't hard at all by that point, but he was clearly willing to give Cappie the chance to make it better. And although Cappie wasn't really firing on all cylinders by that point, he still had enough presence of mind to get a hand on Evan's dick and was glad when Evan started to respond. Cappie lasted a laughably short time, and the only thing that made it marginally alright was that Evan didn't last much longer.

When Cappie woke up the next morning, he was alone in Evan's bed.

Cappie shakes himself out of his reverie, sighing deeply over the fact that the memory of fucking Evan can still make him hard even though it's been two years since then. Ten minutes of half-heartedly cleaning his room calms him down enough to leave the room.

It turns out to be a good thing he took the extra time because almost everyone in the house is sitting in the common room, and they all look at him expectantly when he emerges. Cappie realizes he's going to have to make this into some sort of victory for the house if he wants to get them off his back.

"Good news!" Cappie says, clapping twice and jumping up on the table. "Our party-swiping most definitely pissed off the Omega Chis. They vowed revenge, but we'll be ready for them, won't we?"

This is met with the whoops and cheers of the other guys, and Cappie sighs in relief. He really doesn't want to have to explain any further what had happened beyond him and Evan arguing about the party. Unfortunately for Cappie, Rusty always seems to know when there's something else going on.

"What were you guys arguing about for so long?" Rusty asks, cornering him before he can escape.

Cappie didn't see Evan again until that night, and it was obvious when he did that things were going to be weird. Evan couldn't look him in the eye, even when he suggested they order a pizza and just hang out in the room.

In the following weeks, things between them grew steadily more strained. Cappie got along increasingly well with the guys at the Kappa Tau house, and no matter how hard he tried to help, he could tell that Evan wasn't feeling like he was fitting in there.

Then, when Evan finally made the decision to pledge Omega Chi, Cappie knew that things weren't going to be the same. Evan was slipping away from him, and he didn't know how to stop it. Well, he had an idea, but they weren't really the type of guys who went around talking about shit all the time.

Cappie was about ninety percent sure that talking about the fact that they had slept together would clear the air enough that they could get past it and continue to be friends. But somehow, he could never bring it up, and instead did the one thing almost guaranteed to make things worse between them – he went out with Casey Cartwright.

Cappie goes on as if nothing is wrong, as if nothing happened. He tells Rusty just enough of his history with Evan to get Rusty to leave him alone about it. Rusty had guessed the part about Casey anyway, and that seemed to be enough.

At any rate, Cappie makes even more of an effort to avoid Evan than usual. He really doesn't think he'll need to worry about revenge for the party-stealing, despite what he had said. The likelihood of Evan risking having to talk to him again is very slim. Which is why he's so surprised when Evan actually approaches him when they see each other between classes. Evan comes up to the table Cappie is sitting at, sipping on his coffee.

He says, without any preamble, "We need to talk," and stares at Cappie until Cappie looks back at him.

"Evan, a pleasure as always," Cappie manages to get out with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Cut the crap, Cappie. We really do need to talk." 

"Now?" Cappie knows there's an edge of desperation in his voice, but he at least needs some time to come up with something to say if they really are going to talk.

Evan looks at his watch. "Not now, I've got class. Meet me on the quad tonight at ten?"

Cappie sits there as if taking his time to think it over, even though he knows he'll show. Evan makes an impatient sound, and Cappie finally nods. Evan nods back and walks away.

When Cappie gets to the quad that night, he has no idea what to expect. This could go any number of different ways, and Evan could be surprisingly unpredictable. Cappie takes a seat on a bench when he doesn't immediately see Evan, trying not to think about any of it too much. He still has no idea what to say to Evan but figures it depends on what Evan has to say to him.

He's brought out of his thoughts as Evan approaches and sits down next to him. They sit in silence for awhile, and Cappie begins to think that he might just have to be the one to start this conversation. As he fumbles about for a way to start, Evan finally speaks.

"About the other day…" Cappie nods, although Evan isn't looking at him. "I didn't mean for it to happen, and I think maybe we should steer clear of each other."

That annoys Cappie somewhat irrationally since he'd been planning on doing just that. "So what, we're just going to dismiss it without actually talking about it? Look where we are now and tell me you think that worked well last time."

When Evan looks up, Cappie gives him something of a glare, and Evan gets a rebellious look on his face. "Right, so you wanna talk about how you fucked me and instead of talking about it, you went and dated the girl you knew I was interested in? How we let it get to the point where we hated each other because we were too fucking scared to talk to each other?"

Evan looks mostly angry and like he maybe wants to take a swing at Cappie, but there is an underlying current of hurt in his tone. Less because he wants to start a fight and more because he wants everything out in the open, Cappie brings Casey up again.

"What, like it's all my fault? You never said anything about Casey and me dating, and then one day you were there, stealing her away without looking back."

"I couldn't look back without changing everything," Evan spits out almost desperately.

And that's the hell of it; Cappie knows he did the same thing. "And you want to now?" He looks at Evan speculatively.

Cappie can tell that Evan's face goes red, even in the dim light of the quad, and oh, that's really not where he expected this to go. A fight maybe – avoidance, sure – but not making up, and certainly not another chance for them to be together.

"Obviously it's gotten past the point of being easily ignored. Besides…I miss my best friend."

That last admission surprises Cappie, although it really shouldn't since he feels the same way. Hell, the only person he really _talks_ to is Rusty, and the only guy Cappie ever sees Evan spending a significant amount of time with is Calvin.

"So, what? We try to get back to the point where we can be friends?" Cappie is pretty sure that's not what Evan wants, knows it's not what he wants, but he needs to be sure they're on the same page.

"If that's all you want, yes. Otherwise…"

"We, what? Try dating?" Cappie can't quite keep his nervousness at saying it out loud at bay, and he taps his fingers aimlessly on his thigh.

"Well, why not? We've obviously been holding back on each other. Even while I was with Casey, I could never forget about that night we had sex. And maybe having Casey was a way to have you when I couldn't."

Cappie chokes out a laugh, knowing that he had done the same thing in dating her in the first place. Evan gives him a sharp look that Cappie gets rid of by leaning over and kissing him.

At first, it's tense because they're not used to anything else with each other anymore, but when they both relax into it a bit, it feels almost like coming home. When Cappie finally pulls back, he's not really sure what to say.

What pops out is, "You're not just trying to get back at your parents, are you? Because Rebecca's been doing that a lot lately, and I'm pretty fucking tired of it."

Evan just gives him a weird look. "Don't be an idiot," he says before pulling Cappie in for another kiss. When they break apart again, Evan finishes his thought. "My parents love you."

Cappie smiles, because he knows that's true, even if he hasn't seen them in awhile. Of course, how much they'll love him if they find out he's dating Evan is questionable, but he's willing to take the chance.


End file.
